


[Podfic] After the Storm by kingess

by TheLordOfLaMancha



Series: TheLordOfLaMancha's Podfic [12]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Hurt/Comfort, Les Mis Podfic Week 2018, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Thunderstorms, kingess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: Podfic of After the Storm by kingessAuthor's Summary: "Courfeyrac has always been afraid--no, terrified of thunderstorms. Normally, he seeks comfort from his best friend, Enjolras, but on the night of the worst storm of the year, Enjolras isn't there."





	[Podfic] After the Storm by kingess

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070312) by [kingess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingess/pseuds/kingess). 



 

**This is a podfic of _After The Storm_ by kingess**

**Author Summary:** Courfeyrac has always been afraid--no, terrified of thunderstorms. Normally, he seeks comfort from his best friend, Enjolras, but on the night of the worst storm of the year, Enjolras isn't there.

 **Fandom:** Les Miserables

 **Pairing(s):** Combeferre/Courfeyrac,Enjolras/Grantaire

 **Original Fiction** : [by kingess on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070312)

 **Podfic Reader** : [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/works)

 **Runs:** 43:07

 **Streaming:** (above)

 **Download Link:** [.mp3 via MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4ctn4484ce0dx26/AfterTheStorm_kingess_finalmix_mixdown.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to make a formal apology to anyone that had to pee due to the excessive use of rain effects.
> 
> This podfic was made for [ Les Mis Podfic Week 2018 on tumblr](https://lesmispodficweek.tumblr.com/). Go give the other podfics some love. The world needs more accessible fanfiction.
> 
> Of what I've been able to listen to so far, I'd like to recommend:  
> [To Oblivious Idiots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901080)  
> [Mornings Are For Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919977)  
> and [hey Marius!](https://blondeaus-funeral-oration.tumblr.com/post/174857041592/courfeyrac-leaves-messages-on-marius-voicemail)
> 
> Thank you to kingess on AO3 for volunteering their works for podfic week.
> 
> The music used in this podfic is [Warbled Reflection](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Podington_Bear/Rainy/Warbled_Reflection) and [Sepia](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Podington_Bear/Melodic_Ambient/Sepia) by [Podington Bear](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Podington_Bear/) on the [Free Music Archive](http://freemusicarchive.org/).  
> The sound effects were sourced widely from the internet but mainly from [freesound.org](https://freesound.org/home/) which is an incredible resource.
> 
> As always, I take feedback, general ranting, and just conversation either in the comments, or on tumblr. You can find me at [fishandchipsandvinegar](http://fishandchipsandvinegar.tumblr.com/) there.
> 
> Thanks for listening. <3


End file.
